Trying Not To Love You
by Vampirediaries2001
Summary: What if Jeremy and Elena failed in killing Kol in 4X12. What if kol kidnapped Elena for revenge. Will Kol and Elena's relationship change in the process. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. P.S- Elena is human and there is no cure. Kol/Elena
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT- Takes place in 4X12 In this fan fiction ELENA IS HUMAN AND THERE IS NO CURE.**_

* * *

><p>Jeremy now! Elena yelled as she tossed the stake to Jeremy.<p>

Kol was quicker and slammed Jeremy's head into the counter knocking him uncontentious. Kol looked at Elena. He stalked towards her anger displayed on his face his vampire features showing. Elena's face was of pure horror.

"p-please d-don't" Elena stuttered.

Kol smiled then slammed her head into the wooden table with enough force to knock her uncontentious but to not kill her.

He walked over to her uncontentious form and picked her up in his arms and used his vampire speed to get them to his car he carefully layed her in the passenger seat he looked at her head there was a large bump and it was bleeding he shrugged. he reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone and put it in his pocket along with the white oak stake. he got into the car he looked over at her he had to admit she was quite a beauty she looked so much like Tatia he reached a hand out and pushes a piece of her brown hair out of her face. then he started the car and started driving. this is going to be fun Kol thought.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review favorite and follow if you want me to update if i get no reviews i might just keep it a one shot. the next chapter will me longer. i have another story in progress right now so im sorry if i slow with updates. :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	2. Chapter 2

Elena awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. her head was hurting She tried to reach up to her head but found her hands had been restrained and a piece of duck tape was over her mouth. it hurt. All the memories came flooding back. Kol knocking her and Jeremy out. Jeremy! Where was Jeremy was he ok? Did Kol kill him? Where was she. She sat up straight.

"Good morning Darling" She heard a voice say.

she jumped slightly. She looked to the left to find a smiling Kol sitting beside her in the drivers seat.

She groaned, Her head was throbbing.

"I wouldn't move to much sweetheart you might have a concussion." Kol stated.

Elena used her tongue to remove the duck tape.

"you should know considering your the once who gave it to me" Elena groaned.

Kol's features darkened it made Elena's heart beat rise. Kol noticed that and smirked.

"I wouldn't get snippy with me if i was you darling lets not forget who is the kidnapper." Kol said smiling.

"Wye did you take me Kol" Elena asked.

"You tried to kill me love and it will piss Klaus and Damon off so i figure wye not" Kol stated camley.

Elena tried to wiggle out of restraints but it didn't work.

"Damon and Stefan will come for me" Elena stated.

"I have no doubt that they wont darling" Kol said smirking.

i cant believe this.. Kol had kidnapped me. i had to make sure Jeremy was ok.

"is Jeremy ok" I stuttered.

"The hunter is fine...At least for now i might just have to finish of what i started later on" Kol said.

"No! You cant kill him hes by brother" I said my eyes watering up.

"Oh i can and i will...But i might reconsider if you behave yourself your only here so i can get my revenge on Klaus and Damon..As soon as im done with you i'll dispose of you. so i suggest you keep your mouth shut." Kol threatens.

i insistently clamped her mouth shot they drove in silence until Kol stopped.

about 20 minutes of silence later Kol pulled into a gas station. He parked the car. he quickly untied my arms. he got out of the car dragging me along with him. When They got to the gas station door he turned to look at me.

"Get your self whatever you need for your head or for your...Human needs and dont do anything stupid or I'll kill you then I'll go and kill the your brother got it." Kol said.

Elena just nodded.

"Good" Kol said smirking.

When we got into the store i saw that there was a woman a cashier ma bye 19. she was smiling after she greeted us Kol walked up to her and did what looked like compelled her. she walked around the cashier and looked into his eyes. I was mindlessly getting some things from the store when Kol grabbed her head moving it aside and bit into her flesh draining her blood i let out a small yelp and gasp. when Kol was done he dropped the lifeless body and wiped his mouth. i was staring at the girls body slightly shaking. when i felt a presence behind me.

"Hello darling are you done yet?" he asked.

I almost jumped out of my skin and let out a loud gasp. I turned around to find a smirking Kol.

"How could you kill her she wasn't even that much older then me" Elena yelled.

Kol rolled his eyes and laughed "Shes only human darling useless and replaceable." Kol said.

"How could you be so cruel do you have no humanity left it you" I said

i could have swore i saw a hint of hurt in kol's eyes but it was gone in a eyes Darkened "no love i dont have any humanity left in me and yes i am that cruel" Kol stated grabbing my arm and dragging me back to the car.

When we settled back into the car Elena couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about what i said but just like the hurt in Kol's eyes it was gone in a flash. I had no reason to feel guilty Kol just killed some young girl. I sighed and looked at Kol then out the window. What was happening to me.

* * *

><p>Thank you For reading please review favorite and follow. Look forward to chapter 3.<p>

-Amber


	3. Chapter 3

Elena had been sitting in the car next to Kol for what seemed like forever.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"My place" Kol said.

"And where is that?" Elena asked.

"Tit tat Elena curiosity killed the cat" Kol said.

"And satisfaction brought it back" Elena snapped.

Kol laughed amused by her witty behavior. "Well be there soon enough darling be patient" Kol stated.

"Will there be food there" Elena asked.

Kol rolled his eyes "I did tell you to get whatever you needed from the gas station love" Kol said

"Was that before or after you killed that cashier no reason" Elena asked.

Kol rolled his eyes again. "I had a reason i was hungry im a vampire its what i do" Kol said.

"Just because your a vampire doesn't mean you have to kill innocent people for no reason" Elena said

"Not everyone can be like your prefect Salvatore boys" Kol stated

Elena was about to respond when they pulled up to a house... a really big house. Not as big as Klaus's but bigger then Stefan and Damon's. After Kol parked the car both him and Elena got out of the car. Once in the house Elena saw that the house was beautiful very modern and big.

"Do you like it darling" Kol asked amused by the shock on her face.

Elena just nodded. Kol then grabbed her and used his vampire speed to go up to the bedroom area. She gasped in shock. she glared at him but he just motioned for her to go into the room.

The room was beautiful large with a king sized bed.

"You can shower freshen up and do all your little human things you do" Kol stated.

Kol was very close to her looking into her eyes she could have sworn she saw black veins appear under his eyes but they where gone in less then a second Elena turned around looking into the bathroom

"OK" Elena said but when she turned around Kol was Gone. she went into the bathroom. she took of her clothes and got into the shower.

Kol used his vampire speed to go downstairs he opened a blood bag and drank from it. He couldn't risk feeding from the doppelganger and killing her he needed her alive for his revenge against Klaus and then his phone rang. The color ID red Damon.

"Well hello there Damon what can i do for you" Kol said.

"Where is she" Damon growled.

"You have to be more specific there" Kol said smirking.

"Elena, Where is Elena! Damon yelled.

Kol chuckled "You snapped my neck humiliated me killed my brother Finn, And to top it off you tried to kill me...I just want us to be even darling. Kol said.

"You kill her i kill you got it! Damon growled.

"You cant kill me Darling" Kol said.

"Maybe not by Klaus can sure as hell dagger you and leave you to rot in a box" Damon said

"Yes but then Elena will be dead in less then a second." Kol heard Damon growl.

Kol laughed and hung up the phone.

He heard the shower running and decided to have some fun.

Elena put on a towel that she found brushed her damp hair and then she opened the door to walked into the room.

"Hello darling" He said.

Elena nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around to find a smirking Kol.

"Stop doing that" Elena said angrily.

Kol laughed "Not my fault your easy to scare" Kol said.

"Get out" Elena nearly yelled.

"I was just going to offer you some clean clothes love" Kol said with mock offense.

Elena rolled her eyes she looked at the clothes "Who's clothes are these" Elena asked.

"Rebekkah's" he stated simply.

"Are you going to leave so i can get dressed?" Elena asked.

"Oh i dont know i might might stay for the show." Elena glared at him. "i mean you look a vision in that towel i cant help but imagine what you would look like without it." Kol said teasingly

"Get out! Elena Yelled throwing a hair brush at him.

Kol laughed and left the room oh how fun it was messing with her. He had to admit he was growing fond of the doppelganger. that was not good he couldn't get close to her he just needed to keep her long enough to get his revenge on Klaus and Damon then he would dispose of her no feeling involved no problem at all...Then Wye did he feel like this... he sighed and walked down stairs.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading. PLEASE review favorite and follow. Look forward to chapter 4 :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

After getting dressed Elena came downstairs to find Kol talking on the phone. Once Kol saw her he insistently hung up.

"Who were you talking to" Elena asked

"Nothing your concern darling" Kol replied smoothly.

"Now what do you say you go make us something to eat" Kol suggested.

Elena glared at him and scuffed. "Or you could let me go before your brother finds you daggers you and leaves you in a coffin for a few centuries. Elena suggested.

Kol used his vampire speed to grab her neck and shove her to the wall so hard she knew there would be bruises.

"I would watch how you speak to me darling I've been nice so far so please dont test me" he said throwing her into the other wall and walking away.

Elena was gasping for air she felt like she couldent breathe. she quickly got up and ran to her room. Once she got to her room she looked at her neck there where bruises covering it. She also had a large scar across her head and light bruises around it she was sure her body had bruises to. Her body hurt. So she did the only thing she could think of she layed on the bed and tried to fall asleep silently crying.

Kol walked outside he was angry beyond angry he was pissed how dare she talk to him like that. Like she knew him. Or knew anything about his family. He scoffed. Then it hit him he left her alone in the house she could try to run he quickly ran into the house looking for Elena then he heard her heartbeat. he ran up to her room and opened the door slowly. She was asleep. He walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She had a large bleeding scar on her forehead and bruises covering her neck. She looked as if she had been crying. He suddenly felt a wave a guilt rush over him. He really did hurt her. He regretted it. He wasn't suppose to feel guilt regret...Hurt. His humanity was suddenly on...in a thousand years he has always either had it off or on dimmer but now he felt all of it the regret the hurt the pain he had caused over the centuries to people to himself to...Elena. He lifted up her shirt slightly to find a large bruise on her lower back. he decided to heal her.

"Elena" he whispered.

When she opened her eyes and saw him she jumped back on the bed her heart beating rapidly...She was afraid of him.

He quickly bit into his wrist offernig it to her motioning for her to drink. she shook her head. He sighed and grabbed her whipping her around so she was in his lap his arm in her mouth. She drank from him. And right before Elena fell Back asleep she could have swore she heard him mumble a sorry.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading sorry for the short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. look forward to Chapter 5.<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	5. Chapter 5

When Elena awoke in the morning she opened her eyes to find the sun shining in her eyes. All the memories of last night came rushing back. Kol had hurt her. Then he healed her. Then he apologized. Wye would Kol do that she wondered. He couldn't actually be starting to care about her well being. She shook her head and got up, She felt a head rush that past quickly. She decided it would be best to take a shower.

After a hot shower she went downstairs to see where Kol was.

"Kol" She yelled stepping down the stairs she went into the kitchen and felt a presence behind her.

"Your standing right behind me aren't you?" Elena asked She heard Kol's laugh and quickly turned around to find Kol stnading behind her.

"Good morning darling. Sleep well? Kol asked.

"Yes i did after you healed me that is. speaking of Wye did you heal me" Elena asked.

"I couldn't have my little hostage dieing from internal bleeding now could i?" Kol asked

Elena glared at him she couldn't believe she actually thought for even a second that he did something for _her_. to help _her_. to make _her_ feel better. she shook her thoughts away.

"Theirs food in the refrigerator feel free to make yourself something. i'll be in the other room...Oh and Elena if you think about trying to run...il kill your brother and everyone in mystic falls in the time it will take you to even consider it." Kol said smirking Elena turned around facing Kol and it was weird she saw the emotion the feelings the might the...Humanity in his brown eyes she had to ask.

"Did you turn on your humanity" Elena blurted out.

Kol glared at her "I just threatened to kill your brother and everyone in mystic falls and you come to the conclutin that its because i have my humanity on" Kol said chucking.

Could Elena possibly see through this act. it was impossible right there was no way he just threatened her friends and family. Kol thought.

"Theirs just something...different about the way you said it." Elena said it seems like she couldn't control own mouth anymore.

Kol rolled his eyes "You can still let me go Kol. I'll tell Klaus-" She started but Kol cut her of.

"It doesn't matter what you tell Klaus darling, Im still your kidnapper and your still my hostage if i have to kill you i'll kill you if i have to kill everybody in mystic falls i'll do it Humanity or no Humanity im still a vampire love" Kol said.

Elena just glared at him. Then Kol walked up to Elena his pupils dilating.

"Pl-please d-don't" Elena stuttered

"Now im going to go take a shower and your going to make something for yourself to eat ok love. Compelled her.

"Im going to make myself something to eat" Elena repeated robotically.

"Good" Kol said.

Elena glared at him anger filling her eyes.

"Hey, If you think about it love i could have done a lot worse than compel you to eat." Kol said smirking as he walked up the stairs.

Elena started to make herself some breakfast. She was pissed off Kol had compelled her. But when she thought about it he was right he could have done alot worse than compel her to eat. She sighed. She knew now that Kol had his humanity on. He wouldn't care if she starved to death otherwise. It didn't matter he was still an selfish cocky asshole as always.

After making herself something to eat and eating it. She was washing the dishes Then all of a sudden The door burst open and she couldn't believe who was there.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading PLEASE REVIEW favorite and follow. Look foward to chapter 6.<strong>_

_**-Amber.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Elena was washing the dishes Then all of a sudden The door burst open and she couldn't believe who she sough.

Damon and Klaus where standing there looking around for her.

"Damon!" She screamed

Damon smiled running up to her but before she knew if someone had there arm around her waist and was running her around the house.

They where in the car she looked to the side to find a serious looking Kol sitting beside her. she looked backwards to see Damon and Klaus through the window Damon looked visibly crushed her heart clenched at the sight of him.

She tried to open the door but realized that it was locked. She sighed.

"Kol unlock the door!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kol looked at her "No can do sweetheart i need to go find a witch to put a cloaking spell on you so your salvatore boy and well my brother cant find you" Kol said smirking.

Elena looked at him with a horrid expression on her face.

"I do wonder where your other Salvatore boy is?" Kol wondered out loud looking over at Elena.

Sure Stefan was upset that she was with Damon now but that doesn't mean he wouldn't care if she was kidnapped by Kol does it. He still cares about her well being. Doesn't he? She loved Damon but the idea that Stefan would not care about her at all about her well being just stung Elena. He couldn't be that heartless could he?

"I see by the look on your face that I've hit a nerve then" Kol said smirking.

Elena just stared at him.

Kol put his hands up in mock surrender. Then out of nowhere a truck swerved in front of them there car went spinning and flipping off the road.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading,Sorry about the short chapter i had alot of holiday plans this week and didn't have time to wright a lot. Please review follow and favorite for Chapter 7.<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	7. Chapter 7

out of nowhere a truck swerved in front of them there car went spinning and flipping off the road.

The car went spinning and when off the road into the woods. Elena screamed as loud as she could When the car came to a stop Elena was through out the window.

"Kol!" Elena screamed tears coming to her eyes she couldn't move her leg.

She looked to her right, Kol looked dead he wasn't moving. Elena tried to move but she couldn't.

"Kol" Elena whispers.

She sough Kol's eyes to open he was gasping for breath. He looked around when his eyes caught Elena's form quickly used his vampire strength to open the door.

"Elena!" Kol yelled using his vampire speed to get to her. The last thing Elena sough before her vision began to blur was Kol's blood shot eyes with dark black veins under them.

"Elena!" Kol whispered shaking her slightly. He quickly bit into his arm and pushing it to Elena's lips.

"Come on Elena..Drink you cant die" Kol whispers with hurt in his voice... Elena's eyes shot open.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong> Thank you for reading. Sorry for the short Chapter i've been really busy this week with Christmas and new years and stuff. Please review favorite and follow for the next chapter.<strong>_

_**I accidentally updated this chapter before the 6th chapter so i apologize for the confusion i updated it.**_

_**-Amber**_


	8. Chapter 8

Elena's eyes shot open she was gasping for breath and coughing.

Kol sighed in relief.

Elena looked over at Kol who had a very worried expression on his face.

"You look worried" Elena said coughing.

Kol quickly wiped the fear of his face and replaced it with a smirk. "Cant have my hostage dieing now can we" Kol said helping Elena to her feet.

Elena frowned but winced in pain when your foot touched the ground.

"Its most likely broken take more of my blood and it will heal faster" Kol's digested.

Elena grimaced she didn't want to but her ankle was hurting so much and her head was pounding. She nodded.

Kol smiled and bit into his wrist and pushed it to Elena's mouth.

After a bit Kol pulled his wrist back.

Kol looked around "We'll have to find a gas station or something" Kol said.

Elena nodded.

Kol quickly picked her up and ran away at vampire speed Elena screamed and shut her eyes. After a while Elena noticed that they stopped. Elena opened her eyes she felt light headed. She looked over at Kol who was smirking.

"Never...Do that again" She grumbled.

They had stopped at a gas station. Kol compelled some stranger to give us there car once done Elena sat in the passenger seat her head was still throbbing and she was so tired.

"Stay here i'll be right back" Kol said. "Kol" Elena mumbled.

Kol turned around.

"Yes darling" He said smirking.

"Please don't kill anyone" Elena whispered.

Kol sighed "Fine no killing anyone darling" Kol whispered.

Kol walked inside the gas station there was a woman with long blonde hair at the cash register.

"Hello" She said politely.

"Hello Darling" He said.

"Do you need gas or-" She started but Kol cut her off

"Don't move Don't scream" Kol compelled her.

"I wont move or scream" She repeated robotically.

Kol smiled and bit into her neck retracting his fang when he hurt her heart beat slow down. sure he could of killed her and lied to Elena but...Something was stopping him.

"You will forget meeting me you cut your neck on accident" Kol compelled.

"I will forget meeting you i cut my neck it was an accident" She repeated robotically.

Kol smiled and walked out of the store and into the drivers seat of the car.

"There we go all done darling are you ready to g-" He started to say but looked over to Elena to find her sleeping.

Kol sighed "Humans" He snickered and started driving.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Elena woke up to the sunlight shining in her eyes. She looked over at Kol who was smirking.<p>

"Where are we going" Elena grumbled.

"To see an old friend of mine who can put a cloaking spell on you so Nik and the Salvatore boys cant find you darling." Kol said.

Elena groaned "You cant be serious" Elena said.

"Dead serious" Kol said.

"Are they witched or vampire's?"

"Vampires" Kol replied

"When will we get there" Elena asked.

"Soon" Kol said.

"How soon" Elena grumbled.

Kol was amused by her childish behavior.

"Soon" Kol repeated.

Elena sighed.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later they arrived at a very big mansion.<p>

"Wow...Who lives her" Elena asked Kol.

Kol sighed then smirked "An old friend"

Elena got out of the car 2 people walked out of the house. one was middle aged man with dark black hair and brown eyes smiling brightly. He walked up to Kol and hugged him. The other was a boy maybe 19 he had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Kol, What can i do for you" The man asked.

"Lets just say I'm hiding out from my brother for a bit and need a place to crash" Kol said.

"Always the trouble maker Kol" The man said.

He looked over to me. "And you are?" He asked me.

"Elena Gilbert" i said politely.

"Carter Jackson" He replied smoothly.

"Oh and this is my son Zach i don't think you've ever met him Kol." Carter said referring to the man standing beside him.

"Its nice to meet you Elena" Zach said taking my hand and placing a kiss on it.

I smiled politely and slightly blushed. Kol looked like he wanted to rip Zach's head off.

"Kol Mikaelson" Kol said stepping between me and zach.

"Zach Jackson, Its nice to meet you Kol I've heard a lot of nice things from my dad about you" Zach said sticking out his hand for Kol to shake.

"I find that surprising" Kol said ignoring his hand shaking offer."

Carter led them inside to his home. "Zach can you show Elena where she will be able to stay please" Carter asked

Zach nodded Kol growled. Making zach smirk.

"After you Elena." Zack said

We walked up to a room it was huge very modern. "You can stay in this room" Zach said.

"Thank you" Elena said.

"So your a friend of Kol's then" Zach asked.

"Uh yea, You could say that." Elena said.

"I find it surprising from what my dad told me Kol doesn't have many friends" Zach said.

Elena just smiled about to respond but Zach excused himself.

"I'll leave you to get situated" Zach said walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Elena decided to to a shower and freshen up.

* * *

><p>After her shower she got dressed and went downstairs. Kol was there smiling.<p>

"Elena perfect timing its time for Zach to do the cloaking spell." Kol said.

I groaned "Wait how will Zach do the spell isn't he a vampire" Elena asked.

"Yes, But some vampires have the ability to keep there magic even after being transformed into a vampire his mom was one of these special vampires so the ability got passed to him after she died." Kol explained.

Elena nodded and Kol led her into a room where the spell was going to be done.

"Its time to start the spell. Elena you have to step into the circle then you must hold hands." Carter said.

Elena nodded and stepped into the circle. Zach went into the circle along with her. and stuck out his hand.

"Is the hand holding absolutely necessary" Kol asked annoyed.

Zach smirked "Well Elena and i could make out but that would be entirely to distracting" Zach said smirking.

I sighed and grabbed his hand Kol seemed like he was ready to break Zach's neck But Carter whispered something in Kol's ear that seemed to stop him but Kol had a murdering expression missed with...Fear on his face what was that about he was staring deeply into her eyes like he was trying to tell her something. Zach started chanting in a language Elena didn't understand. She was starting to feel light headed like the room was closing in on her. She was breathing hard. Zach started chanting louder. And Elena's vision was becoming blurry. The last thing she remembered seeing before blacking out was Carter snapping Kol's neck.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 8. please review favorite and follow. Chapter 9 will be posted after New Years day :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	9. Chapter 9

_** Kol's point of view.**_

When Elena and i arrived at the house i could see the surprise in her eyes Carters house was pretty amazing it was even bigger then Klaus's

"Wow who lives here" Elena asked me

I sighed and smirked "An old friend" It was true Carter was an old friend sure we had her differences but i knew i could always trust him. Carter walked out of the house with someone with him i didn't recognize. so i knew i have never met him before but he might be Carter's son that he had mentioned a couple times. Carter walked right up to me.

"Kol what can i do for you" He asked.

"Lets just say I'm hiding out from my brother for a bit and need a place to crash" I answered honestly.

"Always the trouble maker" Carter said.

Carter looked over to Elena "And you are" Carter asked her i really did not like the way the kid next him was staring at Elena.

"Elena Gilbert" She said.

"Carter Jackson" Carter replied.

"Oh and this is my son Zach i don't think you've ever met him Kol." Carter said referring to the man standing beside him.

"Its nice to meet you Elena" Zach said taking Elena's hand and placing a kiss on it.

Elena smiled and blushed! She actually blushed. I wanted to rip that little punks head of and believe me i would but he's carters son.

"Kol Mikaelson" I said stepping between Elena and Zach.

"Zach Jackson, Its nice to meet you Kol I've heard a lot of nice things from my dad about you" Zach said sticking out his hand for Kol to shake.

Suck up, "I find that surprising" I said ignoring his hand shaking.

Carter led us inside his home. "Zach can you show Elena where she will be able to stay please" Carter asked

Zach Nodded.

I growled. Zach led Elena up to the bedrooms.

"Quite possessive of her are we" Carter said smirking.

"Shes my hostage nothing else" Trying to convince myself more than Carter.

Carter scoffed "Sure..." He said chuckling.

"Whats taking your son so long" I growled.

"You can trust my son Kol he's a good boy he knows better then to mess with an original" Carter said

I sighed"So this cloaking spell is safe correct" I asked.

Carter nodded pouring himself and myself a drink.

"Completely safe your precious Elena will be fine" Zach said walking down the stairs smirking.

I really disliked this kid.

About 15 minuets later Carter and Zach where ready for the spell. Elena walked down the stairs

"Elena perfect timing its time for Zach to do the cloaking spell." I said.

She groaned "Wait how will Zach do the spell isn't he a vampire" Elena asked.

"Yes, But some vampires have the ability to keep there magic even after being transformed into a vampire his mom was one of these special vampires so the ability got passed to him after she died." I explained.

Elena nodded and I led her into a room where the spell was going to be done.

I was worried about the spell being done mostly because Zach was a vampire and a witch so what if the spell backfires and Elena ends up being hurt. But Zach said it was safe i don't trust him but i trust Carter with my life.

"Its time to start the spell. Elena you have to step into the circle then you must hold hands."Carter said.

I grower no way i didn't want my Elena touching him. Wait..My Elena?

Elena nodded and stepped into the circle. Zach went into the circle along with her. and stuck out his hand.

"Is the hand holding absolutely necessary" I asked annoyed.

Zach smirked "Well Elena and i could make out but that would be entirely to distracting" Zach said smirking. Elena grabbed his hand as he started chanting.

That was the final straw i was done i was going to rip that kids thought out i don't give a crap if hes Carters kid just when i was about to charge him Carter put a hand on my shoulder. I felt something shark poke my back Carter leaned in to whisper something in my ear."If you move an inch my son will snap the doppelgangers neck in a split second" Carter whispered my eyes widened i could not believe this one of my closest friends would betray me i could try and grab Elena and run but i couldn't risk it. I stared at Elena deeply trying to tell her to run to move to do something. Elena stood unsteady as Zach started chanting louder Elena was breathing heavy. The last thing i remember seeing was Elena's body fall to the ground, Then everything went Black.

I woke up in a pitch black room. I was sitting in a chair her head was pounding. My arms where bound to the side of the chair. Where was Kol? What happened? Then she remembered Carter had snapped Kol's neck. Where was she?

"Hello" I screamed my voice cracking.

"Well i guess the little doppelganger is awake" Someone said but i couldn't see who it was.

That person stepped into the light so I could see them. My vision was still blurry. But I made out the face.

"Carter" I whispered.

_**Thank you for reading Please review favorite and follow. I know this chapter was kinda short the next will be longer and posted soon. Next chapter will be Zach's point of view :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Zach's point of view**_

I was sitting in my room sucking on a blood bag, My dad was down stairs on the phone. He always criticized how i drank from blood bags and not from the vain. I had no objection to killing people non at all i just perfect them well my dad perfect dragging half dead woman in the house and drinking the dry then disposing of the body's every night. I loved my Dad but sometimes he could be a little temperamental and judgmental it mostly started when my mother died. my Dad and i have been vampires for 300 years. 300 Years ago i was born when i was 18 months old my dad was turned into a vampire, My mother was a witch she was murdered when i was 8 by a vampire. When i was 19 he turned me.

"Zach" My father called.

I walked down the stairs.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Where going to have a visitor for a couple days," He said smirking.

I shook my head "What? Who." I asked.

"Kol Mikaelson" He said.

My eyes widened "But isn't that the-" I started but was cut of.

"Yes it is son" He told me smirking.

"What are you going to do?" I asked slowly

"WE are going to get a little revenge on the vampire who ruined my- Our life." He said.

I felt uneasy but smiled.

"They'll be here soon he'll be bringing a guest" He said.

"What- Who?" I asked.

"I don't know, Maybe his brother or sister i really don't know he didn't really elaborate on the reasoning behind this visit" He said.

I nodded.

My dad looked out the window and sough a car pull up.

He put a hand on my shoulder "Try and make a good impression and i suggest not messing with him hes an original and could kill you in a heart beat.

I nodded my dad walked out the door i smiled of course i was going to mess with him. I walked out the door following my dad there was a man i am guessing was Kol, but that's not what caught my attention there was a beautiful woman standing next to him she had long straight brown hair with deep brown eyes. i could hear her heartbeat so i knew she was human.

"Kol what can i do for you" My dad asked.

"Lets just say I'm hiding out from my brother for a bit and need a place to crash" He answered i had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Always the trouble maker" Carter said.

Carter looked over to the girl standing next to Kol "And you are" My Dad asked.

I was staring deeply into Elena's eyes well Kol was watching me.

"Elena Gilbert" She said.

"Carter Jackson" My dad said

"Oh and this is my son Zach i don't think you've ever met him Kol." My dad said

"Its nice to meet you Elena" I said taking Elena's hand and placing a kiss on it.

I sough Elena smile and blush. Kol was growling and glaring at me he must have a thing for this human.

"Kol Mikaelson" Kol said stepping between Elena and I

"Zach Jackson, Its nice to meet you Kol i've heard a lot of nice things from my dad about you" I lied

"I find that surprising" Kol said. I smirked he was cocky I'll give him that.

My dad and i led them inside our home.

"Zach can you show Elena where she will be able to stay please" My Dad asked

I Nodded.

Kol growled i ignored him and led Elena upstairs to the bedrooms.

"After you Elena." I said

We walked up to a room. "You can stay in this room" I said.

"Thank you" Elena said.

"So your a friend of Kol's then" I asked curiously.

"Uh yea, You could say that." Elena said.

I smirked apparently not a friend then.

"I find it surprising from what my dad told me Kol doesn't have many friends" I said.

Elena just smiled.

I could smell her blood hear her heart beating fast i had to get out of here

"I'll leave you to get situated" I said walking out of the room shutting the door behind me.

I walked down the stairs to here my Dad and Kol in a conversation.

"So this cloaking spell is safe correct" I asked

"Completely safe your precious Elena will be fine" I said walking down the stairs smirking i sough the death glares my father where sending me.

I could tell Kol did not like me but what he doesn't know was that the feelings are mutual.

"I'm going to go wait for Elena" Kol said walking out of the room.

Once he was out of the room my father shut the door.

"I told you not to antagonize him Zach" My dad growled.

I smirked. "What can i say hes easy to mess with" I said.

My dad sighed. "We still need to move forward with the plan" My dad said.

"What about the girl- Who is she?" I asked.

He sighed "Shes The doppelganger of Katerina" He said.

My eyes widened i had never met Katerina but my dad had about 300 years ago.

"What are we going to do with her" I asked.

"Kill her" My dad shrugged.

My eyes widened "You cant kill her she has nothing to do with this" I said.

"She has everything to do with this! She is with Kol, Friends with Kol so she is just as involved in this as he is...Plus he seems very protective of her what better way to torture him then to kill the one he loves" My dad said smirking.

I shook me head

"Zach this is what has to be done..Ok?" He said.

I sighed and nodded

He smirked "Good now lets get ready for the spell I'll take care of Kol just make you subdue the girl" He told me.

I nodded.

* * *

><p>About 15 minuets later Elena walked into the room with Kol where the spell was going to be done.<p>

"Its time to start the spell. Elena you have to step into the circle then you must hold hands." My Dad said.

I heard Kol growl he really was possessive of thsi human i wonder what was so special about her.

Elena nodded and stepped into the circle. I went into the circle along with her. and stuck out My hand.

"Is the hand holding absolutely necessary" Kol asked.

I smirked deciding to mess with him alitte "Well Elena and i could make out but that would be entirely to distracting" I said smirking. Elena grabbed my hand as I started chanting.

Kol looked furious and it seemed like he was about to charge at me and rip my heart out but my Dad grabbed his shoulder and whosoever something in ear that made his eyes widened I'm guessing it was a threat. I started chanting louder i could see Kol glaring at Elena trying to tell her whats going on but i could hear Elena's heart racing and she was wobbly on her feet along with her breathing hard. My dad nodded at me signaling me to finish the spell. I stopped the spell and Elena fell to the ground i caught her before her head hit the ground. I heard a snap and looked over My dad was standing over Kol's uncontentious form. He was smirking. I held onto Elena's uncontentious form.

"Good job son" He said walking up to me.

I gently smiled and layed Elena down on the floor.

"So whats the plan from here?" I asked alittle unsure.

He sighed "Well we are going to bleed Kol out tie him up. don't talk to him at all I'm going to drive the girl somewhere to question her then kill her." He said.

I shook my head "Dad you don't have to kill her question her and compel her" I said.

My dad sighed "Zach she is with Kol he cares about her we have to kill her it's only fair" My Dad said.

I sighed "Then where no better then him" I whispered

"Kol killed My wife!" He screamed at me "He killed your mother!" He screamed I flinched.

My dad sighed calming down "He deserves this Zach" My dad said.

I nodded "Ok Dad" I said

"Now listen to me Zach don't go anywhere near Kol after he wakes up he will try to fill your mind i with delusional thoughts and lies..Ok?" My dad said.

I nodded "Ok Dad" I said.

He smirked "I'm so proud of you son this is what your mom would have wanted" He said.

I smiled.

"Good, Now put the doppelganger in my truck and tie her up well i bleed him out" My dad said grabbing the knife.

I nodded and picked Elena up and brought her to my Dad's truck at vampire speed i layed her down in the back seat and used a piece of rope to tied her hands together. I looked at her. I had to admit i felt bad about this but my Dad said he wouldn't hurt her so that was good. Kol would get whats coming to him he killed my mother...He deserved this but i had this strange feeling that she didn't.

I walked back inside Kol was tied to a chair in the center of the room.

"Remember son stay away from him." He said.

I nodded. "I'll be back to deal with him soon" My dad said.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kol's POV<strong> _  
>I woke up groaning my neck hurt. Then the memories came rushing back Carter had snapped my neck and Elena- Where was Elena I snapped my eyes open looking around the room no one was there, Where the hell was she i remember her passing out.<p>

"Elena!" I screamed coughing i felt weak i needed blood.

No one came.

"Carter get your chicken shit as down here" I screamed

Someone walked down the stairs it was Zach the next best thing.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Elena's POV <strong>_  
>"Carter" I whispered.<p>

"Hello Elena" He said smirking.

I pulled at my restraints "What- Wye am i here- Wye are you doing this" I asked.

He sighed "Its a long story sweetheart." He said with a knife in his hand walking towards me.

"Wheres Kol" I asked not sure Wye i was concerned.

"Hes with my son" He responded running the knife up and down my face i could feel the cold metal.

"Wye are your doing this" I whispered tears rolling down my face.

"Lets just say i have some beef to pick with Kol thats wye i agreed to his visit...But when i saw you- You look so much like her" He whispered only inches from my face.

My eyes widened in realization "Katherine"

His eyes darkened and black veins appears underneath his red eyes He quickly bit into my neck. I screamed loudly he pulled back a couple seconds later blood dripping from his mouth

"I'd advise you not to say that name again" he said.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Zach's POV _<strong>_  
>About an hour later i heard Kol screaming<p>

"Elena" Kol screamed.

I ignored him taking my fathers advice.

"Carter get your chicken shit ass down here" He screamed

I growled that was it i walked down stairs.

"Even better he sent his son to do this dirty work" Kol said weakly.

I rolled my eyes "Carter is taken Elena to do some...Questionings of sorts" I said smirking.

"You touch her you die" He growled.

I laughed "You really do care about her don't you" I said.

He growled "How could Carter do this i have done...Nothing to him!" Kol whispered then coughed.

My eyes darkened black veins appeared "You killed my mother! His wife!" I screamed at him.

Kol stared at me then started chuckling "Is that what he told you" Kol said

I stared at him in confusion

When he stopped chuckling he looked right at me and sough my confused face.

"I didn't Kill your mother Zach...Your father did" Kol said seriously

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading. PLEASE review favorite and follow. Chapter 11 will have multiple POV'S to.<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Zach's POV**_

* * *

><p>"I didn't Kill your mother Zach, Your father did" Kol said<p>

I stared at him in confusion "What are you talking about?" I asked.

" I never met her i know her name was Vanessa but i didn't meet your father until she was dead. i never killed her" Kol said

"My father has no reason to lie to me" I said.

Kol laughed "Just put your tiny little mind to work for a second if i killed your mom... His wife Wye would he leave you here with me...And take Elena?"

I stared at him

"Wye wouldn't he have stayed here and torture me himself...Maybe because he doesn't want me he wants Elena" Kol said.

"N-No your lieing he wouldn't have killed my mom he loved her" I screamed

"I understand kid, You don't believe me but every second you chose to be in denial of what you already know...Is a chance for him to hurt Elena." Kol said.

"Your lieing...My dad said you would put these thoughts in my head that you would try to manipulate me" I said.

"Fine then if you don't believe me...Look inside my mind im weak enough go ahead see for yourself" Kol said.

I nodded

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Elena POV<strong>_

When i awoke again i was still in the same dark room in the same chair except now my neck felt like it was burning. i looked up to see Carter standing in front of me smirking.

"Y-You bit me" I stuttered

"Yea...I did" Carter said smirking.

"Wye are you doing this to me i didn't do anything to you" I said.

"No but Katerina did and well you look a lot like her and i figure sense i cant get my revenge on her Wye not get it on someone who looks exactly like her" Carter said.

"What could Katherine have done to make you hurt and Innocent person who has the curse of looking like that bitch" I coughed

"She tricked me into killing my wife" Carter said.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Zach's POV<strong>_

I closed my eyes and begin to enter Kol's mind.

_Flashback,_

_300 years ago._

_Vanessa Jackson and Carter Jackson had been married for 10 years they where in love they married at a young age and had a 7 year old son names Zach who they both loved. Vanessa was a very powerful witch and the leader of her coven. Vanessa had been gone that whole day tending to her coven and the town people after another vampire attack when she arrived home she found the door unlocked when she stepped inside there where clothes everywhere. She walked into the bedroom to find her husband having sex with another woman._

_"Carter!" Vanessa screamed when her husband finally looked up she noticed that there was blood smeared over his face she got a good look at the woman in her bed._

_"Katerina Petrova" Vanessa whispered._

_Katherine smirked "I see my reputation with the witches lives on" Katherine said._

_"What have you done to my husband" Vanessa whispered._

_"I turned him" Katherine said_

_"I'm fine...Katerina and i are in love she made me like her" Carter said Katherine smirked._

_"You made my husband a demon" Vanessa screamed using her magic on katherina thowing her to the wall katherine was screaming in pain her head felt like it was exploding._

_"H-Help me Carter" Katherine said looking over to Carter who didn't know what to do._

_"Then we can be together" Katherine yelled as she screamed in pain._

_"Kill...Her" Katherine said._

_Carter used his vampire speed and bit into Vanessa's neck draining her of all of her blood her dead body dropped to the ground. Carter dropped to his knees next to his dead wife._

_"Vanessa" He cried._

_Katherine sighed and walked up to him and smirked._

_"I never did like witches" Katherine mumbled._

_Carter looked up at Katherina"Where going to be together right Katerina" Carter whispered._

_Katherine chuckled "Sorry sweetheart but I'm not a one vampire kind of woman i like a...Verity" Katherine said smirking._

_"But you said-" Carter started._

_"Oh i know but now at least i have the witches leader dead and a town full of people to kill" Katherine said_

_"You tricked me" Carter whispered._

_Katherine smirked._

_"You tricked me into killing my wife! My son's mother!" Carter screamed._

_Katherine just laughed and walked out of the door._

_Carter dropped to his knees next to his dead wife crying for about 10 minuets before he heard foot steps he looked up of find a man there had brown hair and deep brown eyes._

_"Hello there" He said._

_"W-Who are you" Carter whispered._

_"What happened here" The man said._

_"Katerina Petrova tricked me into killing my wife" Carter cried._

_The man sighed._

_"She told me we would be together forever she made me like her" Carter said._

_"Yes Katerina did have a way with words my brothers fell for the same thing" The man laughed_

_"I killed her" Carter whispered._

_The man rolled his eyes "Whats done is done your a vampire now enjoy it but you have a son to worry about right now" The man said reaching out his hand for Carter to take._

_Carter took his hand standing up"What do i tell him when he asks where his mom ? Who do i tell him killed her?" Carter asked._

_The man chuckled "Tell him i did it I've done way worst things" The man said._

_"Who are you?" Carter asked_

_The man smirked "Kol Mikaelson." He said_

* * *

><p>Zach's eyes snapped open.<p>

"So know you have no choice but to believe me" Kol said.

"He lied to me all these years" Zach whispered.

"If you don't let me go he is going to kill Elena for his sick revenge fantasy against Katerina let me go so i can save her." Kol said.

"promise me you wont kill my father" Zach said.

"I cant promise th-" Zach said.

"promise me or Elena dies" Zach said.

"Fine i wont kill your scumbag of a father" Kol spit out.

"Oh and Im going with you" Zach said.

Kol rolled his eyes.

Zach begin to untie Kol

"Do you know where he would have taken her?" Kol asked.

Zach sighed and nodded. "Its not that far" Zach said

* * *

><p>"You killed your wife" Elena whispered.<p>

"No..Katerina made me do it...She tricked me...Manipulated me" Carter yelled.

"There is no difference its either you killed her or Katherine it was your own choice if you killed her or not" Elena screamed.

Carter had Elena pinned to the nearest wall.

"You have a mouth on you just like Katerina did see your more alike then you think" Carter whispered into her ear.

Carters gripped tightened on her neck.

"Katerina ruined my life" Carter whispered.

"Maybe i'll even have a little bit of fun first" Carter whispered. Moving his hand up and down her waist under her shirt. Elena cried out a scream. The door burst open to reveal Kol standing there with Zach next to him.

"Let go of her" Kol growled.

Carter had me in a head lock in a split second.

"One move and shes dead" Carter said.

Kol grabbed a wooden stake from his pocket and held a stake to Zach's heart.

"Let her go or i kill him" Kol growled.

Carters eyes widened in surprise then relaxed.

Carter laughed "Go ahead see if i care" Carter said.

Carters vampire features appears and he bit into Elena's neck. Kol was over there pinning Carter to the wall by his neck. Carter kneed him hard. smashing Kol's head into she concrete wall Carter picked up the stake and plunged it into Kol's stomach. Well Kol was down Carter walked up to Elena's week body and knelled down Carter smirked he looked over at his son.

"Come on son I'll let you be the one to kill her" Carter said smirking.

Zach walked up to Elena standing behind Carter and quickly snapped Carter's neck.

Zach walked over to Kol and pulled the stake out of his stomach.

"Take Elena and leave now" Zach said.

Kol nodded and walked up to Elena.

"Elena" Kol whispered

She groaned and moved in her sleep he noticed she had 2 bite marks on her neck and most likely bruising everywhere he picked her up bridal style and walked towards the door.

He looked over to Zach.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about your mom like this" Kol said.

Zach nodded

Kol carried Elena to the car and laid her down in the back seat got in the front seat and started driving to the nearest motel.

* * *

><p>A half an hour alter Carter woke up. He stood up feeling his neck and looked around.<p>

"You lied to me" Zach whispered.

Carter turned around to find his son standing there.

"What are you talking about?" Carter said.

"You lied to me for..So long- You killed mom and you blamed Kol and you where going to kill an innocent girl" Zach said.

"He is lieing to you Zach i told you he would try and manipulate you" Carter said.

"He showed me-He let me in his mind i sough what you did" Zach screamed.

Carter closed his eyes"It wasn't my fault Katerina tricked me" Carter said.

"No dad she didn't trick you- You killed mom you killed her and you lied about it for so long" Zach said.

Carter sighed "She made me do it" Carter cried.

"You where going to let Kol kill me" Carter said.

"No" Carter whispered.

"yes you killed mom you did this you ruined are family not Kol not Katerina you did!" Zach screamed taking a step towards him.

Carter growled his vampire features showing "Your right i was going to let you die you know Wye because your a disappointment you think your so much better because you don't kill people your mother would be disappointed in you!" Carter spit out.

Zach ran up to him at vampire speed grabbing his neck and pushing him to the wall. Zach plunged his hand into his fathers chest grabbing his heart.

"No dad..She would be disappointed in you she would be proud of me" Zach said ripping Carters Heart from his body.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kol's POV<strong>_

I looked over at Elena in the back seat what it i hadn't got there time what if Carter would have killed her. The thought of that happening scared me more than anything has ever scared me before when i was tied up the only thing i could think of was if Elena was ok and finding away to get out to save Elena i didn't care about my revenge against Klaus at all. And in that moment i knew that feeling was love. I was in love with Elena Gilbert.

About 20 minuets later we arrived at a motel after paying for the room i picked up Elena bridal style and carried her to the room. I sat her on the bed and looked at her neck there where still 2 bite marks i figured it would be best to heal her. I bit into my wrist and pushed it to her mouth.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

I woke up to something warm and sticky being forced down my thought the last thing i remembered was Carter biting into my neck. and opened my Eyes to see Kol sitting on the bed next me his arm pressed to my lips. When he pulled his wrist back i looked up at him.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"At a motel." He responded standing up.

"What about Carter-" I started.

"I don't know i left him with Zach after he snapped Carter's neck" Kol said.

My eyes widened "Zach snapped his fathers neck?" Elena asked.

Kol smirked "Yes after i told him what happened with his mom he was pretty pissed at his father" Kol said.

Elena groaned rubbing her neck

"How are you feeling" Kol asked.

"I have a little bit of a headache but other then that I'm fine" I said.

Kol smiled "Good" He said.

"Is it okay if i take a shower " I asked.

"Yes of course" Kol said.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror my hair was a mess and was matted i had dirt and blood on my face my clothes where ripped i closed my eyes took out my off my clothes and got in the shower.

After my shower I noticed a robe on the hook on the door it went to about my knees but i put it on anyway it was better them wearing my old clothes. i quickly brushed and dried my hair along with brushing my teeth.

When i walked out Kol was laying down on the bed.

He smiled when he sough me and stood up so he was in front of me.

"Well you look better" Kol said.

I smiled "Thanks.

"No problem" Kol said

"You saved my life" I said looking at my feet.

Kol smirked and put his hand on my face making me look him in the eyes.

"I have to keep my hostage safe don't i" Kol said smiling.

I smiled. Kol leaned in and captured my lips into a kiss and to my own surprise i kissed back.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading Please review favorite and follow. I always love the first kiss :) Look forward to Chapter 12<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kol leaned in and captured Elena's lips into a kiss and to her own surprise she kissed back.

Kol grabbed Elena's waist bringing her closer to him. Elena opened her mouth allowing Kol access to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Elena moaned into the kiss running her fingers through his hair until the door swung open. Elena pulled away from the kiss to turn around to face a wide eyed Stefan in the doorway.

"Stefan?" Elena said breathlessly.

"Elena?" Stefan said wide eyed stepping into the motel room What are you doing!" He screamed.

"Stefan i-" Elena started but Stefan cut her off.

"Did he compel you?" Stefan asked.

No-" Elena started to say.

"Then what are you doing Elena! He is the enemy and your kissing him! What is wrong with you he kidnapped you. first Damon now this.. do you take pride it hurting me!" Stefan screamed.

"No Stefan it not like that" Elena said tears running from her eyes Elena looked down at the floor.

"Elena! Your involved with my brother! Are you really this stupid !" Stefan screamed his vampire features showing flashing.

Elena looked down at her feet.

"I'd watch what you say mate" Kol said stepping in front of Elena.

Stefan scoffed looking back to Elena.

"Don't you see that he is using you to hurt Damon, Elena? He doesn't care about you how can you be so Naive? You would be better off dead" Stefan scoffed looking to the side.

Kol had Stefan pinned to the wall in a split second.

"I told you to watch what you say mate" Kol said tightening his hold on his neck.

"It's true...I would rather have her dead than with you" Stefan chocked out.

Kol smirked and forced Stefan to look in his eyes.

"You are going to go back to mystic falls and forget where Elena and i are and what you sough...And once you get back to mystic falls you are going to.. poor vervain in your eyes and stab yourself in the so much with a wooden stake until someone tells you to stop." Kol compelled him and let go of his neck watching as he left.

Kol sighed and looked behind him. He could hear Elena in the bathroom sobbing He lightly knocked on the door.

"Elena?" He said softly

"Leave me alone" Came her muffled response.

"You know i cant do that darling" Kol said.

She started crying harder.

"Elena...Either open the door or i will have to kick down the door." Kol said.

He waited for a response but didn't get one.

"If you're by the door i suggest you move" Kol said

Kol sighed and moved back away from the door and kicked it open. he sough Elena sitting next to the bathtub her knees pulled up to her face and she was crying Kol knelled in front of her. She looked up at Kol with watery eyes.

"Just leave me alone Kol" Elena cried.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Come on" Kol said picking her up brital style and carrying her to the bed. once he say her down he say at the edge of the bed.

"don't be upset over what that Salvatore brother said love, Hes not worth it." Kol said pushing a piece of her hair away from her face.

Elena shook her head "Hes right, I am a whore and stupid and naive.. Your just using me to get back at Damon then when your done with me you'll kill me." Elena cried

Kol sighed "Move over" Kol said.

"Wha-" Elena started to say.

"Move over" Kol repeated Elena scooted to the other side of the bed and Kol got in next to her.

"Kol what are you do-" Elena said.

Kol grabbed Elena's waist and pulled her head onto his chest

"Kol-" Elena said

"Shh" Kol said running circles on her back soothingly.

Elena's eyes fluttered opened and closed.

"You need sleep Elena" Kol whispered

Elena nodded closing her eyes she must have been more tired then she thought because as soon as she closed her eyes she was out like a light.

Kol kissed the top of her head. "I'm not using you Elena..I'm falling in love with you" Kol whispered shutting his eyes and drifting asleep.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW FOR CHAPTER 13 :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	13. Chapter 13

Kol awoke to the sun shining brightly in his eyes he looked down at Elena she looked do peaceful so beautiful he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Elena" Kol whispered she twinged slightly.

Kol smiled.

"Elena" Kol whispered alitle louder she snuggled further into him.

"Elena" Kol whispered nudging her alitle her eyes opened slowly she looked up at him.

"Good morning Darling" Kol said smirking brightly.

Elena intently rolled over so she was laying on her back.

"How did Stefan find me yesterday i thought Zach put a cloaking spell on me" Elena asked.

"The spell was bound to the house once you left the house there was no more spell" Kol said

Elena nodded.

"What time is it?" Elena asked yawning.

"7:30AM" Kol said.

Elena groaned.

Kol smirked

"We need to get going soon anyway" Kol said

"Where are you going to drag now Kol, China? Elena asked.

Kol chuckled.

"I have a witch friend in Kansas" Kol said.

"Another witch freind because that ended up so well the last time" Elena groaned.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I know for a fact we can trust her...She's a good friend.. she would never hurt a human" Kol said.

"She?" Elena asked.

Kol nodded.

"Her name is Cora" Kol said.

Elena nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower." Elena said walking to the bathroom.

"Mind if i join you" Kol teased smirking Elena iggnored him and slammed the door.

Kol chuckled

After Elena took a shower Kol quickly fed on the motel maniger not killing her to Elena's suprise and walked to the car..It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever Elena and Kol arrived at a small cottage house.<p>

"Come on" Kol said parking the car motioning for her to get out.

Once at the door Kol knocked twice a girl in her late 20's answered the door she had dark red Long straight hair with deep green eyes she was pail. As soon as she sough Kol she frowned.

"What are you doing here Kol?" She asked.

"I need some help, Cora" Kol said.

Cora sighed and nodded motioning for them to come inside.

"Come in" Cora said

Kol smirked and stepped inside along with Elena.

"What do you need this time Kol?" Cora asked

"I need you to do a cloaking spell on my friend here" Kol said motioning to Elena.

"And you are?" Cora asked smiling.

"Elena" Elena said.

"I;m Cora its nice to meet you Elena" Cora said holding out a hand

"You too" Elena said shaking her hand once there hands touched Cora's eyes shot up to look at her

"Your the doppelganger" Cora said breathlessly.

Kol nodded.

"Yes she is but that's not inportent" Kol said.

Cora nodded.

"How about that spell then" Cora said.

After the spell was complete Elena felt slightly light headed.

"You should stop feelling any head pains or anything eles in a few minuets" Cora said to Elena.

Elena nodded along with Kol.

"You 2 can stay here for as long as you like" Cora said smiling.

"Thank you Cora" Kol said.

Cora nodded.

"Now run along now Kol let me talk to Elena" Cora said.

Kol raised eyebrow

"I'd rather stay here" kol said smirking

Cora rolled her eyes.

"Just go" Cora said.

Kol shook her head.

"It's fine Kol, Go" Elena said turning to Kol.

Kol sighed and left the room.

Cora starting chanting quickly then stopped after a few moments.

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"I just cloaked the room so Kol cant ease drop" Cora said smiling.

Elena chuckled.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Elena asked.

"I want to read your future" Cora said.

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"You can do that?" Elena asked.

"Sometimes" Cora said.

Elena stared at her.

"Only if your okay with it of course" Cora said smirking.

Elena nodded.

"Ok" Elena said.

"Give me your hands" Cora said.

Elena gave Cora her hands, Cora shut her eyes. a few seconds later Cora's eyes shot open pure white.

Elena gasped.

"I see a darkness in your near future you will be the light to his darkness you will guide him to a better future and change him for the better he's a bad person on the outside but on the inside hes just hurt and fragile and afraid to love you will change that you will make him see... the light" Cora whisperd.

Elena looked up at her

"Kol" Elena breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading sorry for any grammar or spelling errors please review favorite and follow sorry for the short chapter 14 will be longer :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


End file.
